The Last Great Seduction
by toxicsiren
Summary: A totally random story about my favorite UC couple: Jay and Manny.
1. The Last Great Seduction

"Jay..." Her voice was soft but raspy as it usually was when she first woke up and it automatically made me smile. My back was towards her but immediately after hearing my name mumbled I turned to face her, wrapping an arm around her small waist in the process. "Good morning." Though her eyes were still closed, I saw a small smile grow on her face. Instead of responding I tightened my arm to pull her closer and kissed the top of her head.

After a couple of minutes, I began dozing off again before I felt her move from next to me. "Hey." I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, patting down a messy part of her hair. "What's wrong?" I sat up as well and kissed her shoulder lightly from behind. This kind of romantic affection I showed her was not something I shared with Alex. When I was with Alex it was always quick and more out of raging hormones but Manny was very different. She wanted to feel loved and though it took some getting used to, I enjoyed the time she and I spent together no matter how lovey-dovey it was.

I heard her sigh quietly to herself and saw her hand raised to rub her face. "This is so wrong, Jay." Biting down on my lip, I backed away from her and immediately realized this wasn't the reaction she wanted when she turned around and saw her eyes getting wet. "Because I'm falling for you. And I don't want last year to happen again. So I think that we should just end this now." Before I even had the chance to disagree she was out of the bed and getting changed. I couldn't lie to her, because I did want to keep Alex around but I didn't want to lose what I had with Manny either. Was it so selfish to want the company of two different women? So as I watched her grab her small bag and finish dressing, I lay back on the bed and pretended not to see her crying quietly to herself. She didn't want it to be like last year with Craig but it was obvious that it already was.

It was already morning and I already wanted to go back to sleep, but somehow I got the motivation to get up and dress myself in a black shirt, covered by a grey and blue jacket and some regular old black pants. After I was finished getting into something clean, I had to decide whether or not to wear my old black hat as well. I know it may seem trivial but it really isn't, Manny prefers no hat while Alex seems to like me better with it. Most mornings I didn't have the luxury of getting to choose due to time restraints, but since it was Saturday, I had all the time in the world. _Stop being a dumb as, _he told himself, _a hat doesn't mean anything._ If only for a second, I managed to make myself believe that and before I began thinking about it again, I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed my car keys.


	2. Blame It On The Obvious Ways

The Ravine was my secret escape from reality. My secret escape from Alex and the drama she liked to bring and an escape from my asshole mother. Perhaps alcohol and drugs aren't exactly the most intelligent way of getting away from everything, but I couldn't care less. It was what I had and it suited my needs, that's all that matters to the selfish dickhead Jay Hogart, right? So I went and sat in my normal spot on top of a dirty picnic table, sipping some sort of hard liquor. Though I kept trying to wash it down with the drink, I couldn't help but think about the first time I'd seen Manny here. She was smoking with some kid I didn't recognize and my guess is she knew just as much about him as I did. That was the night it all started.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar laugh coming from my left. I couldn't place it at first but remembered when I looked over and saw her laughing with someone else. It wasn't the guy she'd been with the night we got together, but it was one of the boys from the Montreal Crew. Instinct was telling me to grab the closest girl and have my way with her, but instead I just continued staring down the two of them. It didn't take long for her to feel my eyes on her back and she quickly turned, softening her expression a bit when our eyes met. I expected her to come running to me but she didn't, she just turned around and continued the shameless flirting. And that's when I downed the rest of the bottle.

I didn't stop there either; I just kept chugging whatever I could reach. I even traded a girl her small bottle of tequila for 20 dollars. But no matter how much I poured down my throat, she still stayed chained to that other guy. I didn't want to look but I knew I was in no condition to drive so I got up. Usually I wouldn't get up unless I knew I was going to get some but this time was different. How the hell did she make me change this way? I shook my head roughly in hopes to shake the thoughts of her out when Amy came up behind me.

"A little drunk, eh?" I forced a small smile and turned around to look at her, only half paying attention to whatever she would begin babbling about. "You look like shit, let me help." Her face went from slightly disgusted to amused with a big smirk. Before I could stop her, her lips were pressed hard against mine and her arms were draped around my neck. Out of politeness I returned the kiss but with every intention of pulling away before it could become anything more. But when I felt a harsh push on my back, the kiss was cut short. I turned around to see none other than a very pissed off Alex. I didn't have time to say anything before she slapped me hard and began attacking Amy.

When the two were separated, I took Alex's arm and dragged her over to the familiar picnic table. "Alex, calm the fuck down." But she didn't listen, not that I really expected her to. All I got was another slap and her yelling in my ear about how we're over before she stomped off, my guess is back to the hellhole she called home. By then most people there were staring at me and without looking I knew Manny was one of them. It didn't last long though; soon enough everyone had gone back to whatever it was they were doing before and I was back at my table. I looked up to see Amy all over a different guy and a wave of relief came over me. I was spared more pathetic drama for the night.

From behind me I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around sharply to see who it was. There Manny sat, with that half frown, half smile on her face. She was incapable of pretending to be upset when she wasn't because the facial expression gave it away. "Hi." I said it so softly that I wasn't even sure if she'd heard it but she did and her only response was a small grin before she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry about you and Alex." The frown/smile face was back which had this uncanny way of making me smirk.

"No you're not. And it's okay, I'm not that sorry either." Who knows why I was telling her this, I guess I did trust her after all. She let out a tiny laugh and nodded a bit, showing me that I was right. Eventually we both fell silent and it got a bit more awkward, I looked up to see her chewing on her bottom lip and glancing towards the van where we'd had so many good times together. I couldn't help but laugh a little before making the infamous offer, though she hesitated for a moment, she nodded in agreement.

When we got into the van I closed and locked the door behind me while she got comfortable, the typical routine, but when I turned around she didn't give me a sexy smile and here eyes weren't smoldering and passion filled. In fact, she almost looked on the verge of tears. I wanted to ask what was wrong but before I could she put on a pretend smile and kissed me, obviously with no intention of telling me anything, so I just went with it.


End file.
